HungerStuck
by Mikadork
Summary: Aradia Megido, a young girl in the District of Masonary, choosen to play as a tribute in the annual Hunger games. K for now. This is AU, the districts are different.


Aradia from District one was only 13, she had just started to enjoy life.  
Everyday she would go out and play on the rocks with the other Trolls her age. When she'd come home her clothes were torn into rags. Most of her wardrobe looked like that, she didn't care it wasn't like her clothes looked like this before she went on the rocks.

The reaping day was only a week away; she had 14 slips in the bowl thanks to the Tesserae and from her first two years in the raffle. It wasn't as bad as the other trolls, some had 30- 40 depending on their age. She had nothing to worry about, aside from her bad luck.

She had never been to lucky in the past. She'd been accused for stealing when she found a coin on the ground and picked it up. The peace-keeper grabbed her hand and threw her to the ground, he started screaming at her about how the capital would find her and cut her hands off.

She sat inside her house for days, living in fear that a Capital agent was going to come get her. It never happened.

Ever since that day she had been careful around the peace-keepers. That memory was one of the many incidents she's had in the past years.

It's been a long day for Aradia, she played like she normally did with her friends. 'Just one more day,' she thought. 'One more day and ond of us could be headed to the Games.' She signed a hollow sigh and hopped of the pile of stones she's been climbing on.

The sun was setting over the mountains around the District; she waved good-bye to her friends and ran to her stone house. It was more like a hut. It only fit her and her Lusus.

Her Lusus was a Ram creature. She was getting ill and if Aradia was sent to the games, there would be no one to support her. That was the only thing she worried about.

She crawled onto her Lusus' bed and curled up next to her. Her Lusus couldn't talk anymore, she could just smile and nod. It was sad to see someone go like this. She couldn't get medicine to help her, it was to expensive and the clinic wouldn't take her. Aradia wanted to make her death as painless and comfortable as possible.

She gathered more straw and stuffed the make-shift pillows and placed them behind her Lusus' head. She left the small room and crawled into her own. Tomorrow was a big day for everyone. Even though it was a tragic day for tributes, it would be interesting to see who got picked.

Aradia closed her eyes, it took her several hours to get to sleep. She had this feeling of anxiety, even though she was pretty safe from getting picked. She just wanted it to be over with.

The morning rolled by, Aradia only got a few hours of sleep. There wasn't a mirror in her home, but from how she felt, she probably didn't look any better. She pulled herself from her bed. It wasn't much of a bed really. It was made of rock and hay. back problems weren't uncommon in District one.

The Reaping began at noon, she woke up rather late. She only had about 30 minutes before it started.  
She dug through the pile of clothes that sat in the corner. After a few minutes of searching she found the dress that had the least amout of rips and tears. She pulled the gray dress over her head and combed out the snarls in her long, curly hair.

By the time she was ready, she only had 15 minutes to get to the square. She ran into her Lusus' room to check how she was doing and kissed her forehead good-bye.

Aradia, along with other trolls walked silently to the square. They had their head down, trying to avoid eye contact with each other. Aradia just shook her head and looked around, everyone was dressed in earth-tone colors; grays, brown, black, and some shades of red. It looked like a pile of stones at the Square.

Aradia found a place within the crowd; she was about 20 feet from the stage. Her eyes caught the two large bowls; both were about 75% full. Out of the hundreds of names in there, she had a very slim chance of being picked.

A short man appeared on stage. He was dressed in black with a black and white color around his neck. On his shirt was a Diamond symbol on it. This man was Dignitary; he was District One's Chaperon. As the Anthem played, Dignitary put his hand over his heart and bowed his head.

The Anthem ended, and in his raspy voice he began to speak. He talked about the history of the games and how they were established.

According to President English, it began when the people of the districts rebelled against the Capital. The Games were just a way to punish the people.

Dignirtary finally moved on to the bowls. "As of the rules, I must call the ladies name first." He announced then dug his black hand deep into the bowl. He grabbed an handful of slips then picked one he liked.

he unfolded the paper and read the name.

"Aradia Megido." He called and dropped the slip on the stage.

'Me?' She thought and saw people were gazing at her. This didn't feel real to Aradia, it was like a bad dream. There was no way her name was called. She only had 14 slips in the bowl, it had to have been a missreading.

She gulped and began walking to the front, she felt the people staring at her and she walked passed them. She waited for some one to volunteer for her.

She took her seat on the stage and gazed at the people, wondering who would be the male tribute to be seated next to her.

She still waited for a volunteer, but it never came. She was going to be sent to the arena to fight for her life.

AN: I really don't want to put in in Cross-Over, but I have to. So this was just for an audition for a part in a contest. This is very AU, and the Disctricts aren't like the ones in The Hunger Games. I actually won the contest with this. XD

Yeah, if I get enough feedback from this I'll write more and continue with the story. :3


End file.
